Dimensional Rift
by ZonaRose
Summary: Fate and Hayate have been sent out on missions but neither one has come back, now it's up to Nanoha to find out why and to fix the Dimensional Rift that they all end up in. This is going to be one shots that tell a story. AU/Canon/Yuri/Shoujo-Ai NxF & Hx?


**Authors Notes**: Hello, everyone this is the first of many one shots under the title of _**Dimensional Rift**_. All of the one shots will actually be self-contained stories although some of them may end up being a two shot or a two-part one shot however you wish to call it; but all of the one shots will actually start to formulate a story as our little group of heroes tries to figure out how to undo what has been done. This story is an AU but is also as cannon as I can make it, as it takes place after StrikerS but Vivid and Force never happen. I think the title _**Dimensional Rift **_explains why this AU ends up happening.

I'm actually going to be challenging myself with these one shots as I am going to try my best to put them in third person or normal POV. I actually didn't realize what kind of a challenge this was until I started noticing that I was slipping into first-person a couple of times. I'm also thinking of doing a four-way POV that would include four of the characters and their POV's at the same time. Also some of the one shots may actually end up being humorous this will be an attempt that I hope I do not fail at, as that is not one of my stronger attributes in writing.

In addition, I have a new beta tiddlywinks32. I thank you for all of your hard work. I know I am not one of the easiest of writers or authors to beta for. I would also like to at this time thank Sammie-Chan89 for all of her help. I thank you from the bottom of my heart lady for all of your help. I ask that all of my previous betas continue to give me advice as well as criticism on my continued works. **^_^**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from MGLN.

**Warning**: These one shots will be Yuri/Shoujo-Ai/Girl Loving Girl romantically. If this type of story bothers you, then please stop reading and find something more enjoyable for you.

The rating for this story probably will never go above a T. I will hint at the relationship or relationships of characters but they will not be explicit or as in-depth as my other stories have been. I do not expect the violence to warrant anything above a T.

_**Computer or Device= "Bold and Italic"**_

_Flashback= Italic_

**Video Message or Device to Device= "Bold"**

Well as I don't want the author's notes to be longer than this one shot, I think I will hand over my story to you. I hope you enjoy the read.

_ZR_};-

* * *

><p><strong>One-Way Mission<strong>

**By**

**Zona Rose**

* * *

><p>Fate is holding the woman that she's in love with. As she watches Nanoha drift off to sleep her emotions play a tug-of-war inside, as Fate is going over the conversation she had with the Commodore earlier that day.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry Captain, but you can't tell anyone about this mission as it's an extremely important one. I wouldn't be sending you out on this mission if I didn't think you would come back from it. Anyone else in this would be a one-way mission. I have confidence in you Captain."_

"_But Commodore couldn't you send someone else with me?"_

"_I'm sorry Capt. this is a one-person mission and you're the only one I can see that can carry it out. Now if you'll excuse me I have some more important things I need to take care. Good luck on your mission. You're dismissed."_

_**End flashback**_

With the look of determination on her face, Fate leaned down and kisses Nanoha on her forehead. "Nanoha, I need to tell you something important."

Nanoha wrapped her arms tightly around Fate lifting her head to look into the red Burgundy eyes that are looking down so sadly at her. "What is it Fate? You look so sad right now. Has something happened? You know you can tell me anything."

Fate cups Nanoha's cheek looking deep into blue eyes. "There's only one important thing that I truly need to tell you, before I leave in the morning. I love you, Nanoha and I always will no matter where I am. You will always be right here in my heart, my love, and Angel."

Nanoha's eyes sparkled with delight as she looked up at the woman she loved. "I love you too Fate I always have, and no matter where you are on any mission, know that your true home is always here with Vivio and myself."

Kissing passionately, they made love that night. Fate brought the woman out of Nanoha many times until she lay exhausted and satisfied. Fate looking down at Nanoha kissed her temple lovingly a small smile came to Nanoha's face, but she remained asleep just as Fate had hoped she would.

Crawling out of bed Fate grabbed Nanoha's device Raising Heart and walked over to the desk. There was one more thing she needed to do before she left in a few hours. She needed to tell Nanoha one last time how much she truly loved her.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

Nanoha is pacing her living room; it has been six months since Fate left on her three-month mission. Three months ago Hayate also went on a three-month mission and she still is not returned yet either.

They both have to be alive because Arf and the Knights are still okay. Something must have gone wrong on their missions. The only thing that Nanoha can think of is that Hayate had been sent on the same mission Fate had and something terrible has gone wrong on both missions. However, what could have happened to her two best friends? Two people who were just as strong as she is as a mage.

The doorbell rang; Nanoha pivots and runs to the door hoping that its Fate or even Hayate at this point. However, she also dreading whom it could be, the one person who could tell her that her love is either MIA (Missing in Action) or KIA (Killed in Action).

Stopping at the door, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves as her shaking hand reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Standing before her were many people. She was disappointed it wasn't who she was hoping it was, but also grateful that it wasn't the other.

Standing before her were six people. Hayate's four Knights as well as Fate's familiar Arf and her brother Chrono. The expressions that these six people had were solemn as well as fearful.

All seven people moved into the living room. Nanoha decided to sit in the chair as most everyone else took up the rest of the furniture around the room. Nanoha looked from person-to-person to see who was going to start the conversation that she knew was going to be heart wrenching.

As if on cue, everyone turned to Chrono; he took a deep breath and let out a huge sigh, probably to get his thoughts in order. "Nanoha we're here for a lot of different reasons but all of those reasons right now are focused on you."

"Chrono I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Nanoha you're going to be called into the Brig. Gen.'s office tomorrow, and he's going to assign you a mission. A three-month long mission just like Fate and just like Hayate you will not be able to tell anybody about this mission not even your loved ones. I caught wind this morning that they were going to have you assigned to the same mission that they both disappeared on. The reason they probably weren't able to return was they still had their limiters on; but if I have my way, you won't have yours. May I see your device please?"

After handing her device over to Chrono, he pulled up the screen and started typing on it after a few minutes he looked over at Nanoha. "I'm putting a password on your limiter so if you need your full powers you'll be able to have them. What would you like as your password to release your limiter?"

Before Nanoha could even pipe up Vita smiled. "The White Devil; because that's what you'll be when you release your limiter."

Everyone was smiling except Nanoha who crossed her arms and pouted. "Mou you know I don't like that nickname Vita."

With everyone in agreement except Nanoha, Chrono start typing again, when he was done he handed the device back to Nanoha. "It's all set The White Devil is your password, as it is something that you would not normally say it won't be easy for you to release your limiter without needing to desperately. Remember Nanoha once your limiter is released you could seriously hurt yourself all over again and we don't want that. So only use this password as your last resort."

After several hours everything was settled, Chrono and Amy would take care of Vivio while Nanoha was away. Nanoha also got a special tracking device from Shamal that was to be activated upon arriving at her destination. That way Nanoha knew she would have back up on the way, so if anything went wrong there would be a surprise entrance of the four Knights and Arf.

After everybody, left Nanoha went up to bed, pulling Fates pillow into her arms and she buried her face and breathed in deep relishing in the scent of her beloved. Remembering the night that they had made love; Nanoha ached to have her lover with her once more.

* * *

><p>The next day Nanoha was called to the Brig. Gen.'s office just as Chrono predicted. "Captain I've called you here for special assignment the other two branches have failed in this mission but I don't plan on you failing as you are the Ace of Aces. You're the only one who can pull this off without any backup. You leave this afternoon.<p>

Unfortunately, you cannot tell any of your family or friends that you're going on a three-month mission. I know you have a daughter so you need to arrange for someone to take care of her while you're away.

You will get your briefing on your way to your destination it should answer any questions you might have. Captain if you cannot pull this off that nobody can. I have every confidence that you are the best choice to succeed. Do you have any questions?"

"I believe I only have one question. Who were the two that failed at their mission?"

"I'm sorry I cannot divulge that information. That has a top security clearance code; I don't even know who they were."

"Were? Do you think they perished in their mission?"

"I don't think any of us knows what has happened to them as far as I know they haven't even been listed as MIA yet. If there is nothing further, here's your paperwork to get on board the ship to head out for your mission. You're dismissed, Captain."

Nanoha saluted and left the Brig. Gen.'s office. Heading over to Vivio's school, she needed to let them know that Chrono and Amy were going to be watching Vivio until she got back from her mission. Then she explained to Vivio that she was going to be staying with Uncle Chrono and Auntie Amy until she returned. It was a very heartbreaking and emotional farewell between mother and daughter.

Not knowing what kind of mission she was going on Nanoha decided to pack some heavy guns and artillery. Once she was done, she headed over to the teleporter; after 30 min. she was on board the Gillian. The moment the Adm. of the ship knew she was on board, they headed out immediately.

* * *

><p>Two hours into the voyage a package was delivered with the details of her mission inside. Nanoha was about to open the package when Raising Heart chimed in. <em><strong>"My Master, there is an important message from Fate that she left in case she did not return in six months. Do you wish to see the message she sent you?"<strong>_

"Yes Raising Heart I wish to hear the words of my beloved I need to see her."

"_**Playing, My Master."**_

"**Hi my Angel, I hope you don't have to see this. I'm hoping that I'm in your arms instead of on the screen six months from now. However, for some reason I have a feeling this is not going to be an easy mission. I'm not allowed to tell anyone about this three-month mission not even you my Angel.**

**I don't know much about the mission just that it's only supposed to be short and it has to be one person I can't even bring any backup. I don't want to leave your side I want to stay with you forever. When I get back from this mission, and I will come back, I'm only going to do local and short-term missions so that I can stay at home with you and Vivio.**

**After tonight (or I should say last night as you're still in bed behind me). I don't ever want to let you go. I want to be able to hold you in my arms and make passionate love to you every night. I love you so much Nanoha it's as if you're a drug inside my system and I don't want to get rid of it. Sometimes I love you so much it hurts, but it's a good hurt not a bad one so please; don't worry.**

**You are everything to me Nanoha and I will do everything in my power to come back home to you. I can't wait to see you again and I haven't even left our bedroom yet. When I leave in a few hours it's going to be torture, not to mention being away from you for three months; I hope I don't go AWOL just so that I can see you again.**

**I'm going to go cuddle with you now until I have to get up and leave. I really do hope that you never see this message but if you do know this; I love you, my Angel and no matter where I am know that you're loved with everything I am."**

Nanoha collapsed onto the bed with tears streaming from her eyes and a pain in her chest, as she so desperately wants Fate to be in her arms and holding her, telling her that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, they reached their destination, it's a small unadministrative world it doesn't even have a number. That's what's so strange about this whole entire mission. There's supposed to be a Lost Logia here somewhere on this planet. It seems that nobody knows what type of Lost Logia it is just that it seems to be an extremely dangerous one and it needs to be sealed so that it can't be used against anyone but mainly against the TSAB.<p>

Also in the report itself, any more than one person and it could activate. As Nanoha takes, a look around the territory around her all she sees is a barren wasteland. What might've been a thriving living planet is nothing but dirt and sand.

She attempted to contact Chrono but found her device had been blocked probably from the ship above. So not able to warn the others about the Lost Logia she's hesitant about activating the homing beacon that Shamal had given her before leaving. Knowing that the others expected to have it activated she decided to go ahead and push the button. A green light turns on letting her know that it's working so she puts it in her pocket so that it can track her wherever she goes.

Activating Flyer Fin, she scours the planet surface having Raising Heart check for any signs of the Lost Logia. After several hours of flying around the planet surface there has been no sign of the Lost Logia. Spotting a source of what looked like fresh water along a mountain range, Nanoha lands, and check to see if the water is fresh and drinkable.

Upon finding out that it was consumable, Nanoha drank her fill, and then proceeded to fill some bottles that were in her backpack. Looking around the terrain, she noticed what looked to be a small cave. "What if it's underground and it's being shielded by the rocks somehow?"

Making her way up to the cave, she explores it a little bit and then started to notice further back what looked to be a man-made cavern. Continuing to explore this new area, she started noticing symbols of the Al-Hazard this is the language of the Lost Logia. Until she came to impressive looking door, upon further inspection of the door she noticed there were no handles so she was unsure of how to open it.

Nanoha was trying to decide how to proceed when she heard the mechanisms clicking and grinding and finally the door started to swing open on its own. Going into a defensive stance, she was ready for anything that might come out of the door at her. When nothing happened, she cautiously started moving forward, she felt a slight tingling sensation when she went through the archway but it faded quickly.

She entered what looked like a grand hallway there was power somewhere because the lighting was on. It was bright but not so overpowering that it would hurt your eyes when coming from the dark cavern into the light.

The floor was covered in an extravagantly looking red carpet with black and gold swirls as decorations. The walls were still stone but on them had tapestries probably the people that had once lived here.

Still moving cautiously inwards Nanoha tries to take in every detail that she can. A yellow ball of light came zooming around the corner straight towards Nanoha, putting Raising Heart in front of her so that she could put up her round shield, it stopped 4 feet away from her. Looking around for its owner Nanoha was not prepared for what happened next.

A blinding light came from the sphere and the next thing she knew she was in a bind, and no matter how much power she put into it there was no way she was going to be able break it. Nanoha was about to use her password when she saw a woman in a mint green dress, slowly walking towards her with yellow hair swaying behind her and beautiful Burgundy eyes looking at her with curiosity.

Nanoha was filled with joy at seeing the person in front of her until that young woman spoke. "Welcome to the Manor. Although I'm not sure how much fun, you will be having here... Mother tends to be a bit rough on unwelcome guests. I hope she doesn't hurt you too badly; you are very pretty. Oh, I am forgetting my manners excuse me; my name is Alicia Testarossa it is a pleasure to meet you Miss."

Nanoha stared at the young woman and what she had just said waking up from her daze Nanoha finds her voice. "Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha, I'm a good friend of your younger sister Fate. I'm happy that I'm finally able to meet you Alicia."

Looking slightly confused especially at the words. "Younger sister, I don't have a younger sister Nanoha, although I did ask mother for a baby sister but I never got one. But if you're talking about that girl that looks like me; mother said that she was a failed experiment and not worth my time to even look at her."

Nanoha turned pale at those last words. "Fate has always seen you as her older sister, she loves you Alicia and always has, and she loves both of you although with what your mother has put her through, I know Fate also fears her because of the abuse that she would get when she would fail on a mission."

"That's not what mother has told me, she said that Fate was a failed experiment and that she should be destroyed instead allowed to live on, she is to be considered an abomination and despised. How could a thing like that know love?"

"I know because I love her and she loves me. I won't escape if you take these binds off from me, but I would like to show you something that Fate recorded before she left to come on her mission. I think you'll have a better understanding of what I'm talking about if you watch that video message."

Alicia looked at Nanoha suspiciously. "Hand me your device and tell it to play the video and then we'll see about taking those binds off from you."

Knowing Nanoha didn't have much of a choice she handed over Raising Heart. "Raising Heart play the last video message Fate made six months ago that was delivered two weeks ago."

"_**Yes, My Master. Now playing message Master."**_

Alicia watched the message that Fate had recorded and Nanoha had watched two weeks ago. When Alicia looked between the recording and Nanoha she could see that there were tears that were ready to fall as she continued watching the message. After the message was finished, Alicia released Nanoha from her bind and headed back her device.

"Come we will go talk to mother and see if we cannot persuade her from her next course of action."

The two young women walked through the hallways and then came to a giant door, which opened automatically when Alicia stepped in front of it. Walking through it they entered the Great Room at the far end was a beautiful chair probably meant for someone who had Royal blood. Instead, someone far less noble was sitting there her darkish purple hair cascading down her side, her dark eyes flashed with irritation as she recognized the young woman walking in behind her dear Alicia.

The two young women didn't get any further than the middle of the room, when Nanoha was suddenly lifted up into the air with bind chains around both wrists and ankles. Before Alicia could say anything, the woman on the throne started laughing.

"Excellent work my Alicia now the final puzzle pieces are here and I can continue with my plans of revenge, against the traitorous tool and the one who deceived her and made her turn against me in the end."

"That's not true Precia; if you had shown her love and compassion then I would never have been able to get through to her. All she has ever wanted from you was love and all you did was hate and abuse her. What kind of mother would do that to their child or creation?"

Precia placed a gag over Nanoha's mouth so she could no longer talk. "Alicia why don't you go play somewhere dear while mother takes care of business."

"Yes, mother I'll go to the gardens." Alicia left the room with her eyes down so she wouldn't have to look at Nanoha.

* * *

><p>Alicia was on her way to the gardens when she noticed that her feet took her elsewhere. This was the room where their devices were held, while those two women were down in the dungeons.<p>

Opening the door manually, she stepped through closing it tightly behind her. On the other side of the room were three objects a yellowish gold triangle, a brown and gold book, and a little person with white hair and a blue and gold book.

"Computer what is the status of these devices? Are they ready for use or do they need upgrades?"

"_**These devices are ready for use but are not at peak performance, they need upgrades to be at maximum efficiency. Waiting for your order to continue with upgrades."**_

"How long will the upgrades take to complete?"

"_**5 to 15 min. per device, do I commence with upgrades?"**_

"Yes commence with upgrades maximum potential."

"_**Commencing with upgrades to maximum potential confirmed."**_

After what felt like forever, the computer was done with the first device.

"_**First device completed continuing upgrades to the next device."**_

After just a short few minutes, the computer came back with some troubling news.

"_**Tome of the Night Sky was corrupted preparing to reset to original programming, and Guardian retrieval and recovery program completing… standby to continue with upgrades of this device."**_

It took longer for the Tome of the Night Sky, as it was actually two devices and seriously corrupted.

"_**Tome of the Night Sky is completed moving on to unison device for final upgrades."**_

After a total of about 30 min. for all three devices, the upgrades were completed.

"_**All devices are upgraded to maximum potential."**_

"Good now I need to get these devices to their respected owners and hope that mother doesn't do anything foolish in the meantime."

Grabbing the devices Alicia runs out the door heading for the dungeons. Finally reaching the cells that are holding two women; one for six months the other for three months. She stops outside of one of the cells, as Burgundy eyes meet Burgundy eyes.

"Tell me something if you had to choose between saving me and the one you love with all of your soul. Who would you save?"

"I can answer that one for her." A dark brown haired woman in the next cell looked over at them. "She wouldn't be able to decide and she would kill herself trying to save both of you that is just the way Fate is; she hates losing the people that she cares about the most."

"But why you don't even know me? Why would you risk yourself to save me too and not just the one you love?"

"Because Alicia, you're my older sister you came before I did, and from the moment that I had awakened mother said that it was my job to protect you. The only way I could protect you was to gather the Jewel Seeds so that she could bring you back to life."

"Who created you Fate? Why do you look like me?"

"Alicia, mother made me from you. You see I'm your clone; a copy of you, that's why we look alike. I even have some of your memories of when mother was kind and gentle, something that she was never to me."

"I see; so in a way you're my little sister?"

"Yes Alicia, I'm your little sister and I love you as a sister should."

"Fate, Hayate who would they send after you if you failed to return?"

"What do you mean Alicia? Has someone else shown up looking for us?"

"Fate there's only one other person that they would send if we couldn't get this mission completed. They would send Nanoha. Isn't that a right Alicia? That's why you've been asking Fate all of these questions. Nanoha is going to get the same welcome that we've gotten from your mother isn't she?"

Alicia slowly nodded her head yes.

Fate was at the bars trying to open the door she almost looked like a mad woman trying to get through. This startled Alicia and she stepped back almost afraid.

"Let me out of here Alicia you don't understand what Mother will do to Nanoha. Mother thinks that Nanoha turned me against her; she plans to get her revenge against Nanoha. What Hayate and I experienced when we first got here from Mother's hands will be nothing compared to what she'll do to Nanoha. Please Alicia you have to let me out of here I have to save Nanoha; Mother will kill her!"

Looking from woman to woman trying to get out of their cells desperately to save their friend and loved one. Alicia comes to a decision. "Open cell 2978 and 2979."

Both cell doors open slowly but before Fate and Hayate could get very far Alicia called them back. "Here you might want these. I wasn't sure if I was going to let you out or not but the three of you convinced me that what Mother is doing is wrong."

"The three of us what do you mean Alicia?" Fate looked puzzled at what Alicia had said.

"I saw the message that you left that woman Nanoha, as well as the fact that she told me about what Mother had done to you. I'm sorry, little sister, that Mother treated you so badly both back then and now. We must hurry Nanoha has been with Mother for quite a while."

Following Alicia the three of them went up to, the Grand Room upon entering the site that was before them was horrifying. Hanging in the middle of the room was the body of a young woman that was bleeding and beaten severely. Upon the three of them entering the room, the binds holding the woman up in the middle of the air were released and she fell as if a rag doll with no life left in her.

Without thinking, Fate was running across the room and was kneeling next to Nanoha. Looking at all the damage to the young woman's body tears flowed from her eyes. Seeing that she was still breathing Fate carefully gathered her in her arms rocking back and forth.

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I'm sorry; I am so sorry; please don't die on me stay with me; I need you; please Nanoha I love you."

As Fate continued to babble and hold the woman that she loved in her arms, Hayate came up behind them and looked over at Rein.

"Rein; are there any spells that will help heal Nanoha?"

"_**I'm sorry Mistress, if Shamal were here she would've at least been able to save her. But I'm afraid that her injuries are too severe there is nothing that I can do to save her Mistress."**_

"Now to get rid of both of you at the same time and wipe your existence out permanently. Goodbye tool and that worthless person who turned you against me." With the look of madness in her eyes, she lashed out at the three young women.

Alicia had been keeping an eye on her mother, as she couldn't stand the site of her little sister in such a state. Thinking quickly Alicia stepped between the three women and her mother and threw up a shield just in time. The shield just barely held one more attack and it would be gone.

The look of horror on Precia face at seeing her beloved Alicia protecting the three women was almost laughable if there had been any humor in the situation at all.

"How could you Mother? You said you wanted revenge, but this is murder. Cold-blooded murder, Mother. I cannot condone you murdering my little sister or her friends."

"You; even you are turning away from me my Alicia? They truly are evil if they have been able to turn you against your own blood."

"No Mother it is you who has turned against your own blood, by turning your back on my little sister that you made for me, after I had asked for a little sister for so long, you finally make me one but in the end you are the one who turned against her."

A madness that eclipsed even what she had experienced before finally robbed her of all of her senses. With her full powers, she planned to wipe out all of them because she could not bring herself, to believe that her precious Alicia could turn against her so it had to be an imposter and be wiped out just like the tool she had created.

Hayate had been staring at her two friends when the tone of voice that Precia used caught her attention. Looking at the woman, she could see the look in her eyes she had finally lost all her senses as madness descended upon her.

With quick thinking Hayate threw up a shield just behind Alicia's and it was strong enough to withstand the crushing blows that Precia lashed at them. In her madness, she was throwing her powers around madly and wildly not caring where it landed. Somehow, Hayate's shield held through all of it.

Hayate finally having enough of the woman's tantrum put an extremely powerful bind on her, which brought her to her knees. Before anybody realized what was happening part of the ceiling that had been hit by Precia's tantrum came crashing down on top of her; crushing her to death.

Alicia running up to her mother's body looks sadly down at her. "Oh mother what happened to you that you would see betrayal in everything and everyone including me?"

Hayate walked up next to Alicia knelt down, felt for a pulse not finding one she looks up at Alicia shaking her head no, and then stands back up.

Behind them, they heard the distressed voice of Fate. "Nanoha, come on Nanoha open your eyes. Let me see your beautiful blue eyes. Please just open your eyes for me baby. I need to see the eyes of my Angel, my precious Angel."

Hayate and Alicia turned around and saw the crushing grief that was all over Fate's face as she held a dying Nanoha in her arms.

"Hayate, can you take care of my mother? I need to help save Nanoha."

"If you can save Nanoha then you'll be saving both of them. Because Fate won't be far behind if Nanoha dies."

Walking over to Fate, Alicia knelt down next to Nanoha, putting her hands on either side of Fate's grieving face Alicia lifted it up so that she was looking straight into her eyes.

"Fate; do you want to save Nanoha?"

"Ye… yes."

Standing up she starts to turn away but then looks over her shoulder down at her broken sister. "Then bring her and follow me and we can save her; I can at least save one of you."

Without waiting for Fate, she starts leaving the Grand Room after going several levels down Alicia stops outside of the door with some strange markings. The door opens automatically when Alicia stepped in front of it.

The room was filled with all kinds of machines but what captured Fate's attention the most was a giant vat of some kind of liquid. There were instruments and tubes as if this were a laboratory of some kind.

Walking over to a table Alicia motions for Fate to place Nanoha on the table. "We need to take all of her clothing and anything that is not genetic to her off it can't go in the solution with her."

Fate had seen many injuries in battle she'd even seen death, but she was having an extremely hard time as she was removing Nanoha's clothing at what was revealed underneath. Once all of Nanoha's personal items had been removed from her hairpiece, clothing, undergarments even her device.

"All right now that that's done you need to put her into this tube, once she is sealed inside it; it will fill up and she will float into the solution up there." Pointing up to the large vat of liquid. "It will probably take about 2 to 3 days for her to completely heal but she will be healed from the inside out. Even if she had previous injuries this should take care of any problems that she might've had from those injuries."

As gently as Fate could she picked Nanoha up placed her in the tube and sealed it shut. As Alicia had described it filled with that liquid and then slowly Nanoha's body drifted up into the larger container. Fate was so focused on what was happening with Nanoha, she never noticed that Alicia had picked up Nanoha's device and left the room.

Alicia made her way to the room that she had been in not even an hour ago. She placed Nanoha's device inside the computer and waited for the computer to activate. Once the computer was activated, a green light started to blink.

"Computer is this device ready for use or does it need upgrades?"

The computer scanned the device and after a short while made its reply.

"_**This device is ready for use but is not at peak performance, it needs upgrades to be at maximum efficiency. Waiting for your order to continue with upgrades."**_

"How long will the upgrades take to complete?"

"_**30 to 45 min."**_

"Why is there a time difference in the upgrades for this device than the other three combined?"

"_**The DNA on this device is it the owner and operator of this device?"**_

"Yes her name is Nanoha Takamachi; she is the owner and operator of this device. What does the DNA of the owner and operator has to do with the upgrades taking longer on this device than the others?"

"_**This device will become genetically coded to its owner and operator. Only someone sharing the owner and operator genetic code will be able to use this device. It is a special safeguard specifically for this genetic code. Do I commence with upgrades?"**_

"Yes, commence with upgrades to maximum potential."

"_**Commencing with upgrades to maximum potential confirmed."**_

After almost 40 min. the devices upgrades were completed.

"_**Device is upgraded to maximum potential."**_

Grabbing the device, she runs out and heads back to the room where she had last left Fate and Nanoha. When Alicia arrived, back at the room Fate had not moved and was still watching her beloved Nanoha.

"Fate, I'm going to go and get rooms ready for you and Hayate I'll be back soon; okay?" With no reply, forthcoming Alicia left and ended up running into Hayate.

"I'm on my way to get rooms ready for you and Fate, why don't you come with me and we can work together, as I don't think Fate will be in any shape to do anything other than watching Nanoha."

"All right lead the way, Alicia."

After walking for several minutes and going to several different levels, the two finally ended up outside of some doors.

"The second to the end there is my room the one to the right will be Fate and Nanoha's room and this one in front of us will be your room; well your and Rein's room."

"Could I have the room that's on the other side of yours?"

Alicia's face became very solemn as she replied. "I'm sorry but that was mother's room."

"I'm sorry Alicia I didn't realize that; this room will be just fine for us. So let's get working on my room and then we'll work on Fate and Nanoha's room."

Alicia nodded her head yes and they walked into the room together. It took the two women several hours to complete their task, as there was a lot of dusting, cleaning and making of the beds. After they were done both women looked satisfied at the job well done that, they both had done.

Alicia and Hayate made their way up to the room where Fate and Nanoha were. Upon entering Fate is still standing practically in the same spot, she was before, although she might have moved a bit closer to Nanoha.

The two walked up behind Fate and observed the condition that Nanoha was in. It appeared that she was healing faster than Alicia previously said, as all of Nanoha's external wounds have closed up.

"At the rate that she's healing Fate she'll probably be ready to come out tomorrow. It's been a long day we got a room ready for you, so you can be rested for when we take Nanoha out."

"I'm sorry Alicia I'm staying here with Nanoha. I'm never leaving her side again; I don't ever want to have to see this kind of damage to her ever again. I will protect her, like I always should have."

Alicia and Hayate looked at each other, only Hayate had a smirk on her face. She proceeded to walk up behind Fate and knock her out cold. Hayate then proceeded to carry Fate over to the table and laid her down on.

"If I don't leave her here she'll end up in a panic and terror this place apart looking for Nanoha. At least this way she'll end up getting some rest even if it is forced."

The two women headed back to their rooms for the evening but just before Alicia went out the door, she took one more look at Nanoha. When she saw something quite miraculous Nanoha's linker core was now outside of her body and it was getting larger with every second Alicia looked at it. After it had stopped growing, it started become brighter in color and then eventually it went back into place inside of Nanoha's body.

* * *

><p>Hayate tossed and turned unable to fall asleep finally after lying in bed for two hours, she got up intending on walking around to see if she could tire herself out. Instead of going in the direction that she knows, she decided to go exploring. Walking past an empty Fate and Nanoha's room, she stopped outside of Alicia's room for just a moment, and then she proceeded to continue on her walk until she came to the last door, where she heard crying; no, it was more like sobbing.<p>

Hayate opened the door and there kneeling on the bed holding her mother's pillow against her chest was a grieving Alicia. Without hesitation, Hayate walked over to her climbed onto the bed next to her and held her as she cried.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but do you feel better now that you've been able to grieve for your mother?"

Wiping her eyes and breathing in through her nose to clear it. "A little bit. I was doing so well coping with her death; until I realized that there was no way that, I could bring her back like she did for me. That's when it all started crashing down on top of me and I couldn't stop the tears, they just kept flowing and wouldn't stop."

"I'm sorry that you had to do this when you were alone, it's always better to have someone with you when you're dealing with this type of this emotion. Are you feeling tired at all? Do you want to go to bed? And if you do, do you want to sleep alone tonight? I am more than willing to hold you tonight while you deal with all of this, but only if you're comfortable with that."

"Thank you for your kindness Hayate. I am starting to feel a bit tired and exhausted. And if you wouldn't mind I could really use the company tonight."

"Your room or mine?"

Alicia shyly smiles that Hayate. "Seeing how we have put so much work into cleaning up your room; why don't we use your room?"

Still holding onto each other they walked to Hayate's room. Climbing under the sheet and blanket, they continue to hold each other. As Alicia drifts off to sleep, Hayate can see Rein lift her head up from her makeshift bed and looked down at her Mistress, smiling she puts her head back down.

When all of a sudden she sitting upright and staring at the two whom have fallen asleep. Not believing her eyes little Rein rubs them trying to get the sleep from them. After realizing that she really is seeing what she is seeing she climbs back in the bed with a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Alicia and Hayate woke up in a lovers embrace. They moved to the opposite sides of the bed both with blushes on their faces. Alicia left the room to get changed. While Hayate was changing, Rein teased her about last night as well is how they were positioned when they woke up.<p>

When Hayate was done, she stepped outside her door and there stood Alicia. When their eyes locked, they both blushed.

"I will show you where we get our meals follow me Hayate."

Going to the same level as where Nanoha was being healed they got three sets of breakfasts so they could bring one to Fate. Walking down the corridor, they reached the room that had Nanoha and Fate in it.

After stepping in, they could see Fate pacing back and forth in an agitated way. Hearing the door open Fate looked up and glared at Hayate. Fate walked up to them looked between the two of them took one of the food trays and walked away and a huff.

Alicia and Hayate looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and joined Fate in eating their breakfasts. They were quiet while they ate until Alicia looked up at Nanoha and commented.

"She's healing faster than I had thought; she should be done by this afternoon."

"That's good to hear because I want to hold her in my arms again this waiting is driving me crazy."

"Fate, Hayate I have a question about Nanoha. Did she sustain an injury that would have affected her linker core?"

The two best friends looked at each other and then looked back at Alicia. Hayate replied before Fate. "Yes when she was about 12 years old she had overdone it and injured herself but in the process she also damaged her linker core. Why do you ask Alicia?"

"Well you see last night before we left I looked back and saw Nanoha's linker core come out of her body. It turned bright pink and then after a while went back inside of her. So I was assuming that her linker core had gotten some kind of damage and was in need of repair and healing."

The three women looked up to see that Nanoha was getting lower in the vat of liquid and closer to the entrance of the tube. The three women wait patiently although Fate did more pacing then waiting, shortly after they had lunch they noticed that Nanoha's body was moving into the entrance of the tube. Once her feet touched the bottom, the liquid was pumped out, and the door popped open.

Fate opened the door wider so that she could take Nanoha out. Nanoha's body started to shiver as goose pimples could be seen on her skin. As they waited, Nanoha's eyes slowly opened and started to smile up at Fate but then her body was racked with coughing as she was trying to expel the liquid from her lungs. Fate was rubbing and lightly pounding on Nanoha's back trying to help her get all the liquid out of her lungs.

Alicia walked up behind Fate with a sheet in her hand. "Fate here wrap this around her we need to get her back to your bedroom she'll be warmer there."

"Thanks sis."

Once Nanoha stopped coughing, her breathing was slightly labored as she leaned heavily into Fates body. Fate wrapped the sheet around Nanoha as best she could. Gently lifting her up bridal style, Nanoha snuggled into Fates arms, burying her face in the crook of Fate's neck.

"I'll show you to your bedroom it's this way Fate."

Alicia led the way finally stopping outside of the bedroom. "The room on the far side is mine the room on the other side is Hayate's. You'll need to keep her warm and she'll need to rest for at least a day or two. I have always heard that body heat is sometimes the best way to warm someone up, but I'll leave that up to you sis."

Fate's cheeks blossomed into a very pretty blush as she stepped into the bedroom. Walking over to the bed Fate pulls the sheet and blanket down and sets Nanoha in the bed taking care to take the sheet off from her that was now soaked; taking off her own clothing she climbs onto the bed.

Each one searched out the other's body and they met in the center of the bed. Fate wrapped her arms around Nanoha rubbing her hand up and down Nanoha's back while placing her forehead on her temple.

Nanoha snuggled into Fate's body so she could wrapping her arms around her waist to pull her as tight as possible almost as if she was trying to make them into one body. The slight trembling in Nanoha's body slowly faded away the longer they held each other.

"Fate I was so scared; I heard you but I couldn't respond or talk to you. I could also feel myself dying and there was nothing I could do to stop it or your pain, as I knew I was causing you great pain."

"Shhh… it's all right Nanoha I know it wasn't your fault. I will confront Mother later about what she's done to you however right now I just want to marvel in the miracle that you're alive and in my arms." Both of them soon drifted off to sleep contented to be in each other's arms once more.

* * *

><p>Fate told Nanoha that she wanted to confront her Mother it was time to put all of that behind her and Nanoha agreed with her. Therefore, they went looking for Alicia or Hayate and found both of them in the gardens they look like they were both deep in conversation.<p>

Hayate saw their approach and stood up to meet her friends and Alicia followed suit. Fate looked like she was having trouble deciding how to approach Alicia about confronting their Mother when Nanoha decided to do it for her.

"Alicia we need to see and talk to Precia there are some demons that we need to put to rest."

Hayate looked worried and immediately looked over at Alicia who bowed her head. "I'm sorry but that is going to be impossible."

Hayate decided to jump into the conversation at this point knowing this was going be very brutal for Alicia as she was still raw with grief at losing her Mother.

"Fate, Nanoha there something you need to know I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Precia is dead." The look of surprise on both Fate and Nanoha confirmed that they did not know Precia had died.

"Is this true Alicia; but how did it happen?" Fate seeing that Alicia was struggling with the conversation walked up to her and put her arms around her sister.

In a small voice, Alicia told what had happened both Fate and Nanoha were surprised and extremely saddened over what had happened. Their sympathy and kindness undid Alicia as she poured her grief out onto Fate's shoulder. Nanoha and Hayate walked up to the two and between the three friends wrapped their arms around a grieving Alicia.

* * *

><p>"Alicia I was wondering do you have a device?" Fate inquired, as she has not seen Alicia with one.<p>

"No, Mother never created a device for me. She said that I did not need one as I was powerful enough on my own, so I never had one made."

"What are your strengths when it comes to being a mage? Mine is speed, Nanoha's is long-range, and Hayate's is wide area."

"I guess I would primarily be support as I am strong in shields as well is binding."

"You might consider wanting to make a device from the way it sounds it probably would increase your abilities greatly."

"I will think on it Fate. Not to change the subject but, are the three of you going to be leaving soon?"

"Yes we need to get back. I'm quite sure that our family and friends are worried about us. And I know Nanoha and I miss our daughter Vivio."

"The two of you have a daughter together?"

"Yes, Nanoha adopted her and I became her godmother so were both her mamas. I think of her as my own little girl she makes me so proud at what she's been able to accomplish."

"So I have a niece and her name is Vivio?"

"Yes I have some pictures of her hang on a moment." Fate pulled up the pictures of Vivio as well as her adoptive family. Fate described who was who; she even had some of the pictures of Nanoha's family and explained who they were also. "You're coming with us aren't you Alicia? Because I want them all meet you and I'm quite sure Lindy will be ecstatic to have another daughter.

I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to think that she would replace Mother because she wouldn't. She and Chrono helped me quite a bit in healing from what Mother had done to me; even Nanoha helped me heal as she was always there for me. I think that's one of the reasons why I love Nanoha so much."

"You have such a beautiful family Fate I just don't know if I would be able to fit in with them."

"Alicia you're my sister they'll accept you with open arms just as you are. After all, they accepted me and even after all this time I still don't quite consider myself human because I'm your clone. Although don't tell anybody else that I'm quite sure I would get quite the lecture again."

"Fate did I just hear what I think I just heard again?" Nanoha walked up behind the two sisters and overheard the last part of their conversation.

"Nanoha don't sneak up on me like that. No I was just explaining to Alicia how much Lindy, Chrono, and you helped me adjust after what Mother had done to me."

Nanoha put her arms around Fate's neck pressing her breasts into Fate's back. "Let's just put it this way Fate; you and Vivio are more human to me than anyone else. I love you both very dearly and I never want to hear you say that you're not human ever again." Then she proceeded to nibble on Fate's earlobe causing Fate to shudder in Nanoha's arms.

Alicia giggled as she witnessed Fate turned tomato red at what Nanoha was doing to her. "So my niece is like Fate she is a clone of someone?"

Nanoha looked over at Alicia and smiled. "Vivio, yes she's a clone of the Saint King Olivie Segbrecht. Have you seen pictures of her yet? She's only six years old but she is just so adorable."

Nanoha got out all of her pictures on her device and was so engrossed at what she was doing; she never noticed that Fate snuck away.

* * *

><p>"Fate I've made a decision well actually a couple of them. I've decided that I want to go with you as there's nothing left for me here and I've also decided that I'm going to make a device. I'm just not sure how to make one."<p>

"Is there someplace here Alicia to repair devices or create them?"

"Actually there is Fate; it's where your devices were being stored while mother had you in the dungeons. I also took it upon myself to upgrade your devices so maybe that's the same place that I can build my own."

"You had our devices upgraded I didn't realize that Alicia; thank you hopefully that will help when we go on missions. The computer there probably will help you create your own device."

Alicia nodded her head yes and after several days of seclusion she reappeared with her new device. It was a small ring on her right middle finger with a beautiful sapphire liking jewel in the center; it almost looked like a Jewel Seed to Nanoha and Fate.

* * *

><p>After a week's worth of preparations, they were all ready to leave. Three of them were excited to get back home to friends and loved ones but Alicia was saddened that she was going to be leaving her home not knowing when she was coming back.<p>

As the door to the manor closed behind them, they made their way to the end of the cavern. Fate was in the lead and stopped at the mouth of the cavern looking out when she turned around and looked back at the others she had a confused look on her face.

"Nanoha, Hayate what was the planet like when you got here?"

"It's a barren wasteland there was nothing living here. Why do you see something?" Hayate said walking up next to Fate and was surprised at what she saw.

"Hey is there something… wrong? What happened, this planet was a barren wasteland it was just sand and stone. How could this have happened?"

As the four young women looked out before them there was a lush green planet teeming with life. From their vantage point life was everywhere from the rain forest, to the lake, and even into the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well everyone here's the end of this one shot I hope you all enjoyed it. I know I kinda left you wondering what's going on here at the very end but don't worry things will start to fall into place with the next one shot as to what's really going on.

As always please leave a review let me know what you think positive criticism is always welcomed flamers will be ignored.

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Rose_};-

* * *

><p>924/2011


End file.
